


Alternative usage of a water dispenser

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [29]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, CPR, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Torture, Waterboarding, rescue breaths, water whump 2020, ww-no.29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: When Mac is captured and made ready for interrogation, he didn’t expect them to be this creative.
Series: May whump 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Alternative usage of a water dispenser

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the twenty ninth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was ‘waterboarding/airboarding. I think the prompt meant dryboarding as airbording is a winter sport activity. Technically I don´t think this can be considered waterboarding or dryboarding, but I think it comes close and I consider it water whump..

‘You know Mister Macgyver, I got this idea when I got a sinus infection and the doctor drained my sinuses.’  
Mac look stoic towards the man. No need to show any fear, this isn´t going to be pleasant, but he just has to hold out until Jack gets here. One of the man’s henchmen roles in a cart with supplies, there is tubing and clamps and Mac really doesn´t want to know what they are going to be used for. The smile on the man’s lips doesn´t promises anything good.  
‘So, are you ready to talk or do I make this very uncomfortable for you?’  
Mac keeps his mouth shut, he has nothing to say to this man.  
The other henchman standing behind him, reclines the chair he is restrained in a bit backwards. He holds Mac’s head from behind and Mac can do nothing but undergo what this maniac is planning. He comes with some sort of dental tool and Mac clamps down his mouth. He knows it is futile, because the man just clamps down his nose and he eventually needs to breathe, but still, he isn´t going to make this easier than necessary. The moment he opens his mouth to breath, the man clamps down on his jaw and Mac can do nothing to prevent the dental tool entering his mouth. Once they have his mouth open, Mac’s panic skyrockets. Still unable to move his head, he can see the man taking a piece of tubing, that is pushed in his nostril, a pressure builds in his nostril, but the tube is pressed through, ending up in his mouth. With a clap, the man pulls the further. Next is the other nostril. Tears fill Mac’s eyes, it is a reaction of his sinuses being stretched by the tubing.  
He can’t see what the man does next, but suddenly the pressure in his sinuses increases and water starts to drip in the back of his throat. He swallows because there is nothing else he can do, well tries, with his mouth pried open, swallowing is easier said than done.  
The man chuckles, ‘we’ll see if you will be more talkative when I am done with you.’  
The pressure increases even more and tears are forming in his eyes. He can only hope Jack will show up soon, because he won’t be able to do this for very long. His jaw is already hurting and he can’t swallow quick enough to keep his mouth empty, so he can breathe, he will enviable breathe in water.  
The first time it happens, he starts coughing which is hard with your head tied to the chair, more water enters his lungs and he starts to panic. The tubes constantly feed him water. The coughing gets so bad, his vision starts to grey out and he knows he is going to lose conscious if he doesn´t calm down and stops the coughing.  
When the water stops, he swallows and his mouth clears making it possible to take in a normal breathe.  
‘Ready to talk?’  
One of the goons, loosens the dental tool, but doesn´t take it out of his mouth, they learned.  
‘Go to hell!’ Mac wheezes.  
‘You first.’  
The man signals to start again, and Mac struggles within his restraints, but that doesn´t do anything to stop them. His mouth is cranked open again, but this time, a rag is stuffed in it as well, it almost immediately soaks through, making it impossible to breathe through. Panic skyrockets and he starts tearing at his restraints with almost inhuman strength, but they are just too well tied. He can only hope Jack will be here, like now.

* * *

The moment Jack enters the room, gun drawn, he meets with resistance, there are five men in the room, besides Mac, who is sitting in a chair. He didn´t come alone and he can take out two men, before the TAC team enters, taking care of the three others.  
Jack runs to Mac, whose eyes are closed. Water is dripping from a rag stuffed in his mouth. He pulls it out and tries to figure out how to remove the steel contraption that is keeping Mac’s mouth open. One of the TAC team members helps him and busies himself with cutting Mac’s restraints. Jack can see the tubes running in Mac’s nose. But he doesn´t want to hurt him, so he cuts them, disconnecting them from the water dispenser behind him. He has never seen such an ingenious way of torturing someone, the guy they took out must have had one sick mind.  
Once Mac is loose, they put him on the floor and Ben starts compressions while Jack gives Mac rescue breaths. Water is still pouring from his mouth and nose while Ben compresses his chest. All of a sudden Mac starts heaving and Ben rolls Mac to his side. When he is done, Ben checks Mac’s breathing and pulse and shakes his head, so they continue their CPR.  
‘Come on Mac, breathe!’  
After a couple of rounds, Mac starts coughing and heaves again.  
‘That’s good, kid, get rid of all that water.’  
This time they have him on his side almost immediately and can see Mac is trying to breath in between the choking on water and mucus. When It is clear Mac is breathing, Ben pulls him in a rescue position and they keep monitoring him, while they wait for the medics.  
Mac’s eyes are open half way, but he appears not to be seeing them. Jack worries, were they too late? Has Mac been deprived of oxygen for too long?’  
‘Stop worrying Jack, we did everything we could, the medics are two minutes out and will take care of him. He will be alright.’  
‘You can’t say that.’  
‘That is what you need to believe Jack. The kid’s tough,’ Ben puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder and on Mac’s, ‘we are going to take care of him.’


End file.
